conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Slavi Morozoff
|residence = Brikkstö, Brikkstö Prefecture |awards = Journalist of the Year for 2015 }} Slavi Morozoff (born September 3, 1991) is a Westlandic journalist and political activist who's recently gained attention over the national controversy surrounding his arrest. Born in Brikkstö in 1991, Slavi was raised in a Middle Class household where both parents worked at and managed their own small business in the city. He got interested in journalism when he was 16 and became a member of his high school's newspaper and was a known editor. After graduating, he went to study at the University of Westland to pursue a career in journalism. Slavi eventually became a journalist and decided to go freelance sometime after his graduation. He bought an apartment in Brikkstö and created his own website where he reported on the news. His website would become popular with it exploding in popularity in 2015 which helped him win an award from the Westlandic Journalist and Media Association. Slavi would fall victim to controversy in 2016 after he criticized Sofi Artz calling her a "ideological fanatic" over her radical stances on Strassonism and her calls to expand its influence beyond Westland's borders. Slavi called it "ideological imperialism" and even urged Chancellor Oska Stärk to "re-evaluate" her. On June 8, 2017, Slavi was arrested by local authorities after he was accused of "ideological conspiracy" for his online writings. He was eventually cleared and declared innocent by the court, but has been placed under house arrest since his trial was suspended. His arrest has caused outrage around the world and has become a major inspirational figure in the Free Westland Association. Early Life Slavi was born on September 3, 1991 in the city of Brikkstö, Brikkstö Prefecture. He grew up in a middle class family where his father was the founder, owner, and manager of a local small business and his mother and sister were waitresses while he served as the cashier. Growing up, Slavi was interested in journalism and would frequently read daily newspapers and listen to radio and television broadcasts that reported on the news. When he was in high school at the age of 16, he joined the school newspaper and reported on the activities of the Young Socialists chapter in the school as well as news relating to the prefecture. He graduated high school in 2009 and enrolled at the University of Westland in 2010. Student Life Slavi began his career as a student at the University of Westland in 2011 when he was enrolled and accepted by the university. In his freshmen year in college, Slavi joined the Student Socialists chapter and became the chief editor of its newspaper, the Campus Front. He was heavily involved in politics, but gained a unique representation for being the de-facto leader of the Reformist Faction in the Student Socialist chapter. He would advocate for reforms in the opinion articles of campus newspapers and was highly critical of Radical Strassonists like Sofi Artz, the latter of which would be subjected to heavier criticism later on. Slavi earned a degree in journalism and was able to become a freelance journalist sometime during his last year in college and managed to secure himself a confident path in the future by the time he graduated. Journalist Career Slavi's journalist career began during his senior year in college where he created his own news blog and website after earning the needed skills to become a freelance journalist. The reason behind his freelance decision was how he was fully aware of the inherently biased nature of Westlandic journalism and how major news organizations, like the Fӧlksnetzvӧrk broadcast agency, were always in support of the Strassonist government and offered no criticism towards any Westlandic politicians beyond the reformists. Due to this biased nature of Westland's media, Slavi began writing posts criticizing the Radical Faction of the Socialist Party and managed to gain attention due to his unique perspective on Westlandic politics. Controversy and Arrest One June 8, 2017, Slavi was arrested while in his home in Brikkstö by the police. According to local authorities, Slavi was arrested on charges of conspiracy and "ideological sedition" citing many of his online news publications and writings. The source of the accusations was his recent article at the time titled "The Time is Now" where he called on serious reforms to Strassonism and endorsed the reformist members of the Socialist Party. He argued that Westland's leaders should remove social and cultural restrictions to create a more free society and that imprisonment for one's beliefs was criminal in itself. He also criticized the cult of personality surrounding Mikail Stratton even going as far as to accuse him of being "too-marxist" during his early days as Chancellor due to his crackdown and near-criminalization of religious activity and his lack of action against violence committed against Westlanders not supporting the socialist state. Planned Trial and Cancellation After being arrested, Slavi was scheduled to go on trial in the capital city where he would plead his case to the court and by extension, Westland as a whole. Sofi and other radical Strassonists called on his immediate imprisonment claiming him to be a traitor, but a trial was scheduled despite calls to cancel it and have him imprisoned immediately. Slavi was originally supposed to be brought to the House of Justice in Brikkstö where he was to make his case in front of the Ideological Court where he was to make his case in proving himself a loyal citizen of Westland a supporter of Strassonism and the Socialist State. Despite this however, insufficient evidence was brought up and the trial was canceled due to not enough evidence being present to put Slavi on trial. House Arrest and Resistance Slavi was placed under house arrest after the trial and was kept under watch by local police authorities. Slavi's travel was restricted to most of Brikkstö, but was excluded from all government offices ands buildings. Political Views Slavi identifies as a socialist politically and is an official member of the Socialist Party of Westland with an official card and posters to prove it. Despite being an official member of the party, he's voiced criticism towards the party in recent years that range from its members, to its policy decisions, and even its founder, Mikail Strasson. Such criticisms have made him the center of controversy and arrest by the ruling Strassonist government. Foreign Policy Slavi has stated that he believes in an open foreign policy and that Westland should retain strong contacts with the outside world. Slavi has criticized how Westlandic foreign policy is very ideological based in that countries that are the most neutral and/or friendly towards Strassonism or socialism have the strongest ties diplomatically, but those that contradict Strassonism are looked down upon and are sources of tension. He believes that Westland's foreign policy makers act "petty" and that they should look beyond ideology to ensure a strong Westland that's connected to the outside world. Religion Slavi grew up in a non-religious household and religion was hardly brought up and even then it was short and neutral. Despite this however, Slavi gained interest in religion and his studying of the subject has made him supportive of religious freedom. Slavi has made online writings advocating for the deregulation of Westland's religious institutions claiming that it's "pointless and petty" to crack down upon religious activity in an already secular nation and society. Slavi has often criticized the anti-religious stance and policies of the Strassonist government claiming that religion poses no threat to the country and that the way it's treated as such is proof of an authoritarian regime no different form the states in the during the . Strassonism Slavi has stated in interviews that he remains a supporter of the Strassonist ideology that dominates all of Westland. He's praised how it's helped create a near-utopian society with record low crime, high rates of income, gender and racial equality, as well as produce one of the most prosperous and tolerant societies in the world. Slavi however, has criticized aspects of Strassonism and its original theorist, Mikail Strasson, in his online writings. He refers to the anti-religious stance as just as totalitarian as the Marxist-Leninist states that the Westlandic government has historically been opposed to and frequently opposes the one-party system in Westland claiming that it's just like the Soviet Union that Westland opposed during the Cold War. Slavi has frequently called for reform within Strassonism and has supported reformist members of the Socialist Party as a result. He's also criticized the radical faction members of the party due to their hardline stance on Strassonism calling them "fundamentalists" much to their dismay. On the issue of the Traditionalist Party, Slavi believes that they should be allowed to run candidates along with other potential political parties in the National Assembly. Personal Life In interviews, Slavi admitted that growing up, he was very isolated socially and believed that it was interest in journalism that was the main cause. While Westland is a very politically involved and active society, its youth are not as interested beyond celebrations and festivals and Slavi said that his peers would often lack his interest in journalism and since it was his main interest, he had few, but claimed that it didn't bother him. Despite growing up in a non-religious and secular household like most Westlanders, Slavi studied religion and admitted to have converted to in 2012 and is an official member of the Church of Westland. His Protestant faith stems from genuine belief in the religion and as a showcase of opposition to the Radical Faction of the Socialist Party, whose members have advocated for tighter restrictions on religion. Category:Westlandic People's Republic Category:Individuals